How to Lose Your Mind in Five Easy Steps
by Dimitri Aidan
Summary: Some sinister force has caused the Yamis and Seto to lose it. Jou and the Hikaris suffer for it, forced to do whatever the other four want. When it’s all said and done is love, and forgiveness, possible? (DARK)
1. Kidnappings

How to Lose Your Mind in Five Easy Steps

AKA: How to tame your soul mate in three weeks

Disclaimer: I own this like I'm president of the United States. …I'm not? Well there you go.

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Fandom: Yugioh, no duh.

Rating: Lets just leave it at it's not for kiddies! If you shouldn't be legally reading this then here's an idea, don't! I know, shocking…

Pairings: Mainly: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and Bakura/Ryou. Some YM/B, M/R, YM/B/M/R, YY/B/M, Y/J, S/Y, YY/J. With implied Mai/Anzu and Otogi/Honda.

Warnings: Use of Sex Toys, Masturbation, Voyeurism, BDSM, D/s themes, Bondage, Threesomes, Foursomes, Fetish, Cross dressing, Anal, Oral, Rim, Non-Con that Borders on Rape, Some Squick, but never without a warning. I'm nice like that. Craziness. Kinkiness.

Genre: Dark/Humor/Angst/Romance

Summery: Some sinister force has caused the Yamis and Seto to lose it. Jou and the Hikaris suffer for it, forced to do whatever the other four want. When it's all said and done is love, and forgiveness, possible?

Notes: This is like…the polar opposite of "Milk and White Chocolate". Just you're friendly neighborhood author being a total perv. But hey, better on paper than for real, right? I mean, for the sake of my boyfriend's sanity…poor guy.

This is not a nice story, if you don't like not nice things don't read it. This is where all my bad thoughts go to be born.

000000000000000000

Chapter One

Kidnappings

00000000000000000-

Jou was watching the clock with a single-minded focus that most people wouldn't have expected of someone of his…alleged intelligence. Of course most people thought he was an idiot so their opinions of his intelligence couldn't be taken too seriously.

2:24

Because Jou wasn't stupid or dense or any of those other things his teachers snickered about behind their hands. He was simply…excitable. And maybe his attention span wasn't all that impressive, but who wanted to pay attention to boring things that they already knew? Could he really be blamed for not paying attention to things like Quadratic Equations, when he'd caught on to how to do them the second day of class, which everyone else needed weeks?

It wasn't truly his fault.

2:24.

But he wouldn't have to worry about that for three whole glorious weeks. Spring vacation started the moment the clock clicked over to 2:26 and he was running like hell the moment it did. He had plans with his boyfriend and he wasn't letting anything ruin this rare time they had together. Seto had promised to take the three weeks off and take Jou to his cabin.

2:24

He wasn't the only one to luck out though. Otogi was planning to take Honda on a road trip in America, Mai was taking Anzu to Paris, Bakura and Ryou were taking a trip to England, Marik and Malik were going to Egypt, and Grandpa Mouto was going to be suspiciously absent leaving Yami and Yugi to their own devices. Solomon had been winking while he made his little announcement, causing Yugi and Yami to both blush a very vibrant red.

The clock slid to 2: 25, shivered, and then slid back to the number before it. He swore under his breath, drawing a look from Seto who sat in the seat next to him. He smiled at the brunette winningly and was rewarded with that slow but smoldering knee melting, heart stopping, brain killing smirk of his. True to form Jou forgot what in the hell he'd been thinking about before.

Then the clock clicked and he glanced up.

2:25. Finally.

"Class is nearly over. I'll be passing back your vacation homework packets, which will be worth a quarter of your grade-" The class groaned on cue. Even Ryou (the second best student in the class next to Jou's living breathing computer) twitched. For a moment his green eyes were a burning red and Jou began to fear for the teacher's life.

Then Yami reached over and, with an eerie sort of calm, smacked Ryou-turned-Bakura on the back of the head. Yugi squeaked in fear. Bakura turned to regard the former-pharaoh, lips curled back in a sneer, before snorting.

A moment later Ryou was back and looking a little bewildered.

Jou took his packet and glared at it hatefully for a moment. Then blinked as it was plucked from his hands and shoved into Seto's suitcase. He arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend and only got another smirk in return. It wasn't that same as before but nonetheless Jou's heart fluttered. He'd never admit it out loud of course, but he had it very very bad.

"We'll take care of this…later." If Jou thought he'd heard Seto be suggestive before he know knew he hadn't, because nothing he'd ever said compared to that tone of voice. He could almost see the sex dripping from his voice and forming a thick puddle on the floor.

What kind of puddle he thought it best to not think about. Impending holiday or not, he didn't want to get wood in class. Unless maybe Seto was the teacher.

He knew he had to be beet red as an image on Seto in one of his expensive suits, holding a ruler and smirking at him in _that_ way flitted through his mind. This was quickly occupied by an image of himself bent over a desk.

He clammed his head on the desktop.

So much for no wood in class.

The bell rang, loud and shrill. There was a scramble for the door and Jou was pretty sure he saw a girl get trampled and moved along with the stampeding crowd of students. He winced in sympathy for her then turned to see Seto standing next to his desk, usual stoic expression in place. If not for the warmth in his eyes Jou would have seen the cold heartless CEO everyone outside of their little group saw.

A hand reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Ready to go Pup?"

"Just gotta get my bag from home." He said while standing up and moving into Seto's touch. He loved Seto's fingers…or, more to the point, loved Seto's fingers on him.

Seto's eyebrow arched. "Bag?"

"You know, clothes and stuff."

The other eyebrow went up as the hand moved down to the back of his neck. Jou squirmed a little bit. "Clothes? You honestly thought I was going to let you wear any clothes on this little trip? Really?"

"Uhh…" Jou wasn't sure if he was excited or totally and completely horrified that Seto had just said that in front of all of their friends and their math teacher. The woman, Sensei Minerva, just shook her head and continued to gather up her things.

She was used to the antics of the little group and had learned to think nothing of them.

"More information than I, personally, needed." Anzu muttered. Everyone was silent, shocked at her words. Was Anzu sick or something? Then she flashed them all a lecherous grin. "Without pictures to go with it. That's just teasing Seto-kun." She waggled a finger disapprovingly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Yep. She was sick, but only in her usual perverse fan girl sort of way. If Jou hadn't been used to it by now he would have found her unbelievably scary…yet informative. Any sex questions he had were directed at her.

The only payment she asked for was to witness a little groping and Jou was usually more than happy to oblige her. An excuse to make out with Seto? That was just making it too damn easy.

Seto wound an arm around his shoulder before winking at the girl. "We'll think about."

She squealed happily, eyes going wide and starry. "You guys are so good to me! This is better than Manga any day. …Well, except that stuff on the Internet about you guys but that's not the point. It's not very accurate, you know? Otogi-kun is always on the bottom and we all know he would never-"

"What?" Otogi joined the conversation, Honda at his heels. She was silent for a moment then flashed them all a wide (evil) smile.

"Nothing. Bye boys. Mai's going to take me home so I can finish getting ready." She winked at them. "If all goes well maybe I won't have to wear clothes either."

And with that she was running for the door to await her girlfriend. Yugi called after her.

"Don't forget to take pictures Anzu-chan!"

There was a long pause then she poked her head into the room, blinking almost innocently. "Why Yugi…I never thought you'd be the type for lesbian porn."

Yugi let out a strangled noise while turning the color of a viciously overripe tomato. She laughed again before leaving. This time she really was gone and, once Yugi was breathing again, they headed outside. Bakura split off from Ryou once they were in the hallway and glowered at Yami.

"You should have let me send that woman to the Shadow Realm. How dare she try to ruin my hikari's holiday with work? I have plans and I don't want anything-"

Ryou blushed. "It's okay Kura-kun, I'll be done before its even time to leave for the plane."

Bakura blinked down at him. "I had _something_ planned."

"Already?" Ryou whispered as the blush traveled all the way to the roots of his hair. "Before we even leave?"

"Absolutely." Bakura leaned down and nipped at his light's ear. "I have plans for the moment we leave the school grounds."

"Oh."

Malik laughed and shoved his best friend lightly. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into do you?"

Marik smirked and reached over to smack his light's ass. Malik yelped and jumped away, eyes wide. "Do you?"

"Weirdo's." Honda muttered. Otogi just shook his head and dug into his pockets for his car keys. "You drove? What about my bike?"

"In the back of the car." Otogi's said with a grin. "Along with your bags. I wanna get this show on the road as soon as possible. We'll see you guys in three weeks."

Goodbyes were said quickly and, as soon as they stepped out of the school and into the fresh air, Otogi was dragging his boyfriend to the parking lot. A matter of moments later the cherry red convertible was tearing down the street and around the corner.

"Someone was eager." Seto said mildly then tilted his head to the side. "Pup why don't you take the limo to my place. We-" At this he gestured to each of the yamis. "Have something to discuss."

Yami nodded, frowning a bit. "Yes we do. Why don't the four of you go ahead? If your driver doesn't mind dropping them all off."

"Not a problem." As they spoke they headed to the curb, where the limo was waiting, motor humming softly. Bakura scowled.

"I don't want to! I have-"

"Shut up Tomb Robber." Yami snapped. Bakura looked sullen but did as ordered.

"But Yami-"

Yami smiled gently and pressed a light kiss to Yugi's cheek. "Go along Hikari. I'll be without before you know it, promise."

"Fine." The violet-eyed teen looked a little sullen but followed his friends into the limo. Yami shut the door after them and through the tinted windows he could see the taller teen smiling and waving.

The limo pulled away from the curve.

"I wonder what they have to talk about." Malik said while sitting back in his seat. The limo was, in true Kaiba fashion, top of the line. Enough room to fit fourteen people comfortably (as they'd done that before) a small refrigerator under each seat, black leather interior, and soundproof glass between them and the driver. A small fan was whirring and its noise was soothing, though a little bit out place. Jou didn't recall ever hearing it before but let the thought drop aside. Instead he smirked at the darkly tinted glass that hid the driver away.

Jou had found it to be very…convenient at certain points in time when he and Seto had problems waiting until they got to a bed.

"As long as no one ends up dead we shouldn't worry. Not that anyone but Seto can really die." Ryou said the last part almost musingly. He pointedly ignored the look Jou was sending his way. Mostly because he didn't want to ruin the effect by laughing.

"That's not funny…Ryou…hey." Yugi frowned before yawning. "Does anyone else feel…kind of…sleepy?"

"Not really." Jou blinked at his friend. "Why don't you take at nap? It'll be a few minutes before we get to the Game Shop and I'm sure Yami doesn't want you tired."

Yugi blushed then nodded and put his head on Jou's shoulder. "Okay." He was out almost the moment the word left his lips.

Ryou smiled at him before a confused expression settled over his face. His eyes darted around for a moment, almost wildly and pushed himself up as if he meant to leave his seat.

He slumped over and tumbled to the floor much to Malik and Jou's alarm. However Jou too was beginning to feel groggy by now. His eyelids felt heavy, as if they were made out of lead, and his whole body was kind of tingly. Malik was blinking fiercely though he too looked a moment away from faintly.

As Joy sank into the chair he couldn't help but think about the soft noise of the fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did it work?"

"Of course it worked Pharaoh. Don't be foolish."

"How would you know Priest? Unless you can suddenly sense Jou's thoughts."

"Of course not. But Jou and Malik are roughly the same size and since Keeper says Malik is out, Jou must be too. Perfectly logical."

His lips curled into a sneer. "No matter what era it is, you always insist on being an asshole don't you?"

"Of course. We like seeing you get upset."

"Have I mentioned how creepy it is that you call yourself 'we'?"

"Sorry Pharaoh, but not all of us are the same as we were in Egypt." The brunette scowled at his shorted friend. "With my memories back I am a 'we'. Not that you should worry about me being creepy with those two psychos around."

"You say 'psycho' like it's a bad thing." A pause and then a grin. "Or like you're some kind of pillar of mental stability. Need I point out that you just kidnapped your precious little light?"

"It is Thief King." He sighed and fingered the pyramid hanging from his neck. "And it isn't I who needs reminding, thank you. It is our lights, and Jou, who need to be reminded of who the masters are here. Disobedience can't be tolerated from them. It means they don't respect us."

"First intelligent thing you've said all day."

"Thank you Priest."

The brunette bowed mockingly. Before the pharaoh could give a properly scathing remark a man driving a blue corvette stopped in front of them. He hopped out, smoothing down his shirt nervously, and held the driver's side door open. The priest smirked at him then nodded at his companions. They got into the car, the tri-haired man in the front with the brunette while the two blonds hopped into the back. The man jumped away from the car, slamming the door shut as it tore off, tires squealing.

The silver haired teen laughed darkly. "You fucking crazy priest!"

The brunette actually smiled back at him before laughing. "I try Thief, I try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He heard the shout of the albino in the back on the wind. "You fucking crazy priest!" It sounded less annoyed and more approving than one would have expected with those words. A low laugh floated back as well.

And then they were gone.

The man shrugged and plodded towards the alley where his car was hidden. He wasn't sure what was going on exactly beyond that fact that the staff from Kaiba's house in the mountains had been dismissed for the break, with double their usual pay, that he himself had driven three very expensive cars up the house, along with part of Kaiba's motorcycle collection, and that the four men he'd just seen off had been working all week to get something ready inside.

Well that and that the limo driver had been paid to gas Kaiba's sweet little boyfriend with the promise of a seventy-five percent pay increase and a paid three week vacation as long as he didn't ask questions.

And, since he'd been given the same promise, he honestly didn't even want to know that much about what going on. He slid behind the wheel of his newly bought car and headed towards home. He couldn't wait to tell his wife about the raise.

0000000000000

__

Random Note: I would have written more (honest) but I had to stop to consider the POV of things… oh well, another chapter soon, promise.


	2. Establish Dominance

How to Lose Your Mind in Five Easy Steps

AKA: How to tame your soul mate in three weeks

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh Seto would have beat the shit out of Rishid/Odion the moment Jou collapsed. And, since he didn't, I must not own shit.

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Fandom: Yugioh, no duh.

Rating: NC-17/XXX

Pairings: Mainly: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and Bakura/Ryou. Some YM/B, M/R, YM/B/M/R, YY/B/M, Y/J, S/Y, YY/J. With implied Mai/Anzu and Otogi/Honda. (Unless you want non-implied Otogi/Honda. I'm flexible.)

Warnings: Use of Sex Toys, Masturbation, Voyeurism, BDSM, D/s themes, Bondage, Threesomes, Foursomes, Fetish, Cross dressing, Anal, Oral, Rim, Non-Con that Borders on Rape, Some Squick, but never without a warning. I'm nice like that. Craziness. Kinkiness.

Genre: Dark/Humor/Angst/Romance

Summery: Some sinister force has caused the Yamis and Seto to lose it. Jou and the Hikaris suffer for it, forced to do whatever the other four want. When it's all said and done is love, and forgiveness, possible?

Notes: Back again! Told you. _Winks_ You just can't get rid of me…sorry.

0000000000000000000

Chapter Two

Establish Dominance

0000000000000000000

When Jou woke up it was in stages, slowly moving past the full body numbness to awareness. The first thing he realized was that his mouth tasted like something had died inside of it and just laid on his tongue for two weeks. Next he noted his head was kind of fuzzy, like it was stuffed full of cotton. Almost like a hangover, only without the uncontrollable urge to puke. Feeling began to seep back into his body, starting at his toes. He wiggled them, grateful for the movement.

It took a few moments for his entire body to feel less than numb; he winced at a sharp pain in his wrists. His arms were stretched up above his head and, he had to admit, it was rather uncomfortable. He tugged at them, trying to pull his hands down to a more normal position, but couldn't.

He tugged again before it finally sunk in that something was around his wrist, binding them and keeping them firmly in place. He cried out in alarm and tried to sit up. He knew it was stupid before he did it but panic made people do stupid things.

This time he cried out as pain ran up his arms and centered in his back from causing his arms to stretch out behind him awkwardly. He cursed and slumped back down.

What in the hell was-

"Jou?" He'd know that voice anywhere and twisted to his right while managing not to hurt himself anymore.

"Yug!" Indeed there was Yugi, bound in the same manner he assumed he was. Arms pulled up over his head, with a padded handcuff around each wrist and a small length of chain going around one of the rungs in the large metal headboard.

Jou must have been chained to the footboard, since Yugi's head was about a third of a meter from his feet. A glance to his left found a barely conscious Malik bound like Yugi and a wide-awake, but clearly frightened Ryou, chained at the same end as him.

Jou squirmed a little bit to get a better look at his cuffs, ignoring the cool rustle of what felt like satin on his skin. They were black and looked like they were made out of leather. Silver hieroglyphs danced around the middle of the cuffs. Jou couldn't read Egyptian so they essentially meant nothing to him.

If he had a small piece of wire he could probably pick these. (Thank the gods for his days as a juvenile delinquent…) He kept some wire in his pants but how was he going to…wait.

Satin against his skin.

He looked down and felt his cheeks flame as the fact he'd been stripped of all of his clothing sunk in. And not just him. Quick glances around showed that all three of his friends were in much the same shape. He blushed furiously.

They'd been kidnapped by some kind of pervert! When Seto found out about this whoever had taken them was in for hell. And that driver, who must have been in on it, was going to lose his job and that was only if Seto was feeling kind. Which he probably wouldn't be.

"Have you tried to contact your other halves?"

Yugi's eyes went wide and wetness began to gather at the corners. Jou immediately felt like an asshole. Of course they had tried, why wouldn't they? They must not have been able to reach them or-

"They took the puzzle." Yugi was sniffling as tears wound their way down his face, leaving trails in their wake. Jou wanted to do something about his friend's crying, wrap him into a hug or something, but knew he couldn't. Not like this anyway. "And the ring. W-We can't even feel them anymore!"

Shit. He was a terrible, terrible person. Like he couldn't clearly see that that the puzzle was nowhere in sight. It wasn't like Yugi could have hidden it on him somewhere.

"I'm sorry Yug, I shouldn't have asked. Please don't cry." Stupid, stupid handcuffs.

"I-it hurts."

"Shut up." Malik was awake and his voice was both groggy and annoyed. "What the hell happened to us?"

"We were gassed in the back of the limo." Jou was grateful for the distraction from Yugi. He didn't understand the Yami-Hikari bond and would probably suck at trying to comfort him anyway. He'd only make it worse. He had a tendency to make things worse, however accidentally.

"How?" Malik was tugging at his bonds. Jou couldn't really see him do it from his position but he could see the way his body was jerking and, from the corner of his eye, the frown on the blond's lips.

"There was a fan on with us. I had never heard it before and thought it was weird, but ignored it anyway. It must have pushed the gas through the air conditioning system. Maybe from the trunk and routed through the vents or one of the refrigerators."

He owed Honda for giving him a crash course in cars.

Yami snorted from his seat and turned to look at Seto, who had the smuggest smirk on his lips. Bakura had been silent since his light woke up, presumably because Ryou had yet to utter a single word. Yami could feel Yugi's fear and worry and under normal circumstances would have felt bad.

"It looks like Jou really is smarter than we thought."

"Of course. I'm not surprised he figured it out."

He was however a little surprised that Jou seemed to be taking on the role of leader so easily. He had suspected Malik to do it, but the violet-eyed blond seemed, once Jou explained how they'd gotten there, to be content to defer to the other blond's word. Yugi and Ryou were watching Jou intently as well. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't proud.

Just surprised.

"It's about time we get started." Bakura said standing up. "Ryou's on the verge of a panic attack."

Marik nodded his agreement. "Malik isn't happy about being tied up. Bad memories."

Yami glanced at Seto who nodded as well. "Let's explain things to our captives then." Seto shut off the security screens that let them peek in on their lovers, though was careful to make sure everything was still being recorded, before following his companions out of the room.

"It took out Yugi first because he's the smallest, then Ryou, then me." He frowned at Malik for a moment. "You held your breath?"

Malik nodded slowly. "I know tainted air. I lived underground so long with stale non-moving air. Just a hint of something wrong could have killed all of us."

Well there was the cheerful thought they all needed. Jou looked outside, a little surprised to see the sun sinking beneath a group of mountains. In front of that were trees, stretching in every direction as far as he could see. Which was pretty far, and a lot, since the window he was looking out of went from floor to ceiling. There was nothing directly beyond it so he assumed they weren't on the first floor.

The thing that struck Jou as odd, however, was that the trees seemed lower than they were. Sure, they weren't on the first floor, but how far up were they to tower over trees.

The only sound for a few minutes was Yugi's quiet sniffling. Jou was trying to think up a plan but all he could think was how familiar this view seemed to him. As if he'd been here before or had seen a picture or…

A picture. Of an amazing view over trees and mountains. While his boyfriend held him from behind and told him how much he'd enjoy their stay and about the strange, but beautiful, windows the place had, before whispering how much he loved him, a rare thing from the brunette. Jou knew his heart was breaking like a glass someone had thrown to the floor.

He knew where they were. He was pretty sure he had a good idea of who'd brought them here as well. He really wished he didn't know.

He couldn't manage to quite choke back the sob that welled up in his throat and knew he was the center of attention. Yugi blinked at him with big wet eyes and Jou was pretty sure his heart was shattering even more, assuming that was even possible.

"Jou what's wrong?"

"I…I know." He blinked and looked back at the window.

"Know what?" Malik demanded, an edge to his voice. Jou almost missed the creaking of a door opening behind him.

"How you got here," a mildly amused voice said. Jou tried to crane his neck to see, though he didn't really need to because he'd know that voice anywhere, no matter the circumstances. Judging by the looks Ryou and Yugi were wearing, he was right. He shut his eyes and tried to swallow down the pain he felt.

"Seto?"

"Yes Puppy?" Jou slumped down, feeling oddly defeated. How could Seto do something like this to them? To Him? A warm hand came from above and work-roughened fingers danced down his chest lightly. "I'm impressed. When I was showing you the picture I wasn't sure if it'd make any difference. I'll be sure to not think so lowly of you again."

"Don't. Touch. Me." He grounded out, wanting more than anything to be away from those teasing fingers. Seto ignored him and a nail scraped over his nipple none-too gently. He gasped, then bit his bottom lip as hard as possible to keep it from happening again. Seto chuckled.

"How're you going to stop me?" The hand left however. Jou watched Yugi's eyes, which followed Seto, and knew he was moving. At the same moment Jou felt the bed dip down Yugi's eyes became the size of saucers and he pulled up his legs as much as he could without moving his arms.

Seto snorted. "Calm down Yugi. My interest in you isn't important at the moment."

Jou's stomach churned at his (former) boyfriend's words. Yugi looked just as, if not more, horrified as Jou felt. Seto was drawing closer, crawling towards him and, in almost panic, Jou tried to kick at him. All he did was jar his arms painfully and get his leg caught by the brunette. Seto sat back on his legs and, with a smirk that was nothing short of cruel, pulled.

Hard.

Jou screamed as he slid across the bed sheets and his arms were wrenched painfully. He heard Yugi's cry, Malik's growl, and Ryou's whimper but could only focus on his own unnaturally stretched out arms. He was almost positive he felt something pop as his vision grayed around the edges.

Then the hand on his leg was gone and he was being pushed back into the position he was in before. Jou noted distantly that his head was actually on a very fluffy pillow. How Seto; even when he was holding people against their will he made sure they were as comfortable as possible. It was sign of good breeding to be a proper host.

Or something.

When his vision was clear he found Seto sitting on his legs and staring down at him in something that resembled pity and regret.

"Bad Puppy." The scolding was gentle and Jou's skin crawled at the nickname. Seto had, after they'd gotten together, turned the old dog jokes into something affectionate and loving. Jou didn't want it used like this. "No more forcing your master to hurt you, hmm?"

"You are not my master."

"That would be more convincing if I didn't have you handcuffed to a bed." Seto said while reaching up and running his fingers over Jou's arm, leading up to his wrist. "Huh. You know the pharaoh said these things would keep you from hurting yourself. Figures you'd be bleeding anyway. You are quite the fighter. I've always liked that about you."

Jou sucked in a deep breath when he felt one of the cuffs being removed from his wrist. He pulled his arms down and away from Seto's hands. He rubbed his shoulders, trying to rid them of the soreness, while glowering up at the brunette. Seto was bigger and in the dozens of times they'd fought had always successfully kicked his ass. Plus his friends were chained up and he didn't know if Seto had used a key to let him go or what.

So he just stayed silent.

Seto smirked again then rolled off of him and the bed. He curved his fingers as if to say Jou should follow. Jou, who had sat up the moment he was able, just growled. The brunette had to be crazy if he thought there was a chance he'd follow him any damn where.

Seto's smirk grew. "If you don't come with me I'll punish you. In front of all of your little friends." Jou's brow furrowed. Punished? What the hell was he talking about? "Or, if you want, I could always chain you back up and take one of them instead."

Seto knew his weakness of course. His friends. He'd die for them. If you counted that thing with Marik, he had died for them and wouldn't hesitate to do it again. He crawled off of the bed slowly and tried to ignore the look of pure panic on Yugi's face.

"Jou! No, don't go with-"

"Shh." Seto put a finger to his lips. "Quite Yugi. You should worry about yourself more."

That made Jou pause. "You aren't going to do anything to them are you?"

Seto blinked, seemingly considering that. Then he nodded slowly. "Not a thing." Accepting that, though logically he knew that if Seto had no problem knocking them out and driving them to some remote place in the country he couldn't be expected to keep his word about this, and put his feet on the floor.

Before hissing and bringing them back up. The floor was wooden and, for whatever reason, was frigid like ice and Jou was very much shoeless. Seto's smile was less 'evil' and more 'affectionate'. He took a step forward and, ignoring the protest from Jou, scooped him and unceremoniously tossed him over his shoulder.

Jou wanted to hit him, really wanted to just knock the shit out of him and run like hell until he was so far away that Seto would never find him. But he didn't. He just crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at his friends. Yugi and Ryou were watching him with almost identical looks or horror on their faces. All he could see was the back of Malik's head but he imagined he was far from happy either.

And then they were out of the room and heading down the hallway. Jou tried to take in his surroundings as fast off possible. The room they had been in was in a long hallway painted a dark sapphire blue. There were five doors. One at the end of the hallway and two on each side, each painted white. The one they had been in was at the end opposite the lone door. They went that way and Seto turned left.

The hallway split after the room he'd be held in, going left and right. The carpet was sand colored and matched the dark red railing. Sitting in the right section, which was the way Jou was facing, were Bakura, Yami, and Marik, apparently absorbed in a game of…poker. Behind them were stairs with sand colored carpeting. Marik was leaning back against the stair rail, scowling. Seto paused and turned, making Jou feel sick as the world blurred around him.

To the left it was the same, minus the spirits. The stairs went down, and then forward, leading to…something. He craned his neck and could see what looked like a living room. It had chairs and couches at least, as well as a pool table covered in black felt.

"What are you three doing?"

"They think they can beat me at poker." Yami sounded almost offended.

"You want to play Priest?"

"No, Thief, I do not. The people I'm forced to work with." Jou could see Seto rolling his eyes in his mind. It was almost scary how well he knew Seto. Or…how well he'd thought he'd known him. Truth be told, he never would have expected this. "Weren't you the one worried about your light having a panic attack?"

"Oh yeah. I'm out." He could hear Bakura standing up and the sound his boots made on the carpet. "By the way Priest, nice ass your boy has."

Marik laughed. "Look, he blushes all over. I don't think I've ever seen Malik do that."

Jou was indeed blushing. His entire body felt heated and he couldn't help but squirm around in Seto's grasp, half hoping to be dropped on his head so he could be spared the humiliation of being seen in such an intimate way by so many people.

It wasn't that Jou was shy. He just didn't want everyone seeing him with no clothes on, and especially not like this, when he was so…vulnerable. Exposed beyond just having no clothes on, but weak and not in control. He couldn't be blamed for that.

"You're embarrassing him," Seto said mildly and Jou felt the flush increase. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Seto snorted softly, as if reading his thoughts, and turned around again. Bakura, Malik, and Yami were all watching him and smirking wickedly. Jou couldn't stand to look at them and bowed his head, preferring to look at the ground.

Which actually made him a little dizzy as they went down the steps…

He would have never imagined those three looking at him like that, with those…lecherous grins on their faces. More than that he couldn't believe they had betrayed their lights. Sure, Seto doing it was amazing in and of itself, but the others… Ryou, Marik, and Yugi were supposed to be the other halves of their souls. How could you hurt a part of yourself so easily?

"I can almost hear the wheels in your head turning Pup."

Again Jou bristled at the name. "Don't call me that. You aren't allowed to all me that anymore Kaiba."

"And why not?"

"Are you insane! You tricked me into telling my family I'd be gone for three weeks so no one will look for me, you and the yamis gassed me and the guys and probably paid your driver off to drive us up and never talk about it again, you took my clothes and did Gods only know what twisted things while I was out, and then you let those…perverts look at me." He tried to keep the hurt from his voice and was ashamed that he couldn't. "I thought…you know. You aren't supposed to hurt me."

They had stopped again and for a long moment the only thing he could hear was his own breathing. Then he was moving again, though the brunette was not. Seto held him carefully while lowering him to the ground. Jou had been so busy feeling stupid that he hadn't watched where they were going and now they were in another hallway, this was dimly lit, by tall pillar candles sitting on small tables that lined one of the walls, and colored a metallic sort of gray.

His feet touched the ground but the change in height combined with the rushing on blood away from his head made him unsteady on his feet. On a reflex, he reached and grabbed the front of Seto's shirt. Neither moved, Seto standing perfectly still while he tried to regain his footing.

When he was 'right' again he started to pull away but Seto's hands darted out and grabbed his wrists. The one that had been released from the cuff was sore and he couldn't help but wince, before looking up at Seto. His eyes were cold and expressionless and it made Jou shiver. He hadn't seen Seto so closed off in over a year.

It scared him.

Seto let him go after a moment and reached around him. Jou turned as well and saw a door. It was painted with a glossy black varnish and, when Seto pushed it open, swung back to reveal a bathroom. He was pushed inside gently, Seto following after him.

The walls were blue with silver flecks, while the floor had alternating white and blue tile. All of the fixtures were a gleaming silver. It was all very…Seto. Cold and bare…

Or at least the way Seto had used to be. He hadn't been like this since they'd gotten together. Jou just…didn't understand what was going on. He turned to look at the brunette but Seto was looking in the mirror over the sink with a frown.

Jou glanced at his smirking reflection then back at Seto wondering what was so… Wait. Smirking? He looked again, unable to keep the gasp from leaving his lips. Indeed the reflection was smirking.

And then the glass rippled with purple energy and shattered. The pieces didn't hit the ground however. They floated and all fell, one after the other, into the sink. When the last one fell Seto let out a small sigh, drawing Jou's attention back to him.

"You…you…" It wasn't the first time Jou had seen such a display, but he'd only ever seen it done by one of the yamis. Seto looked down his nose at the shadow magic the others used. Because that wasn't him and he didn't go for the hocus-pocus stuff; his words not Jou's.

"Close your mouth. It's unbecoming." Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with you now?"

Jou shut his mouth and wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly very aware of his nudity. Sure, Seto had seen it all more than once but it was…different now.

"Why're you four doing this? I mean, you is one thing but them-"

"Them what?" Seto's voice was a low growl and suddenly Jou was against the wall, blazing blue eyes boring into is own. He could feel Seto's breath against his cheek, and his body pressing against his in a way that would have been enticing the day before. He turned his head, shutting his eyes tight. "What Jou? Is it that they're all halves of a whole? Soulmates? They can't hurt each other because of that, but if I hurt you it's expected because we're different? It doesn't mean the same if I care about you?"

Jou had no idea what he was talking about and just tried his hardest to shrink back into himself. When Yami, Bakura, and Marik got mad things had a tendency to explode. If Seto was playing around with the Shadows Jou didn't know why he should expect any different.

He whimpered when Seto's lips brushed his ear, ignoring the way his body shivered. "That's the problem Jou. Just because those idiots look alike you're comparing and to you it'll never be the same. I can't have you doubting me that way. Get cleaned up. I'll be back soon." His tongue traced the shell of his ear and he nipped the lobe almost playfully.

Jou whimpered.

And then he was gone and Jou was sinking down to his knees, breathing hard.

TBC…

You should all thank Mechante for editing becuase I...can't edit for the life of me. It's sad isn't it...


End file.
